


No Need For Apologies

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean & Marco share their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsassgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsassgard/gifts).



> This is for my beloved Jenny, I promised her JeanMarco fluff and so we have JeanMarco fluff.
> 
> I'm not really accustomed to this pair so apologies if its ooc or anything.

Marco watched as Jean stormed out of the room. Another fight with Eren having just blew up. They'd been getting on better but it seemed like no matter what happened they'd find some way to rile each other up.   
Armin catches his eye, an apologetic smile playing on his lips. Marco returns a weak smile as he gets to his feet, following Jean out.   
He found him by the stables, sat on the ground back up against the wall. Marco can feel the tension pulsing out of Jean as he sits down beside him.   
They stay silent. Marco slipping quick glances to Jean's rigid form beside him. Arms rested on his knees, his fists clenched tight. Marco aches to hold him, massage those tense muscles until all the built up anger melts out of him. Hold him and make everything better. 

Slowly Jean begins to relax a little.   
'I'm sorry,' Jean mumbles.  
'It's alright,' Marco begins but is cut off.   
'No it's not! Fuck sake Marco! You always do that, say it's alright when it fucking isn't! Just let me apologise for once!' Jean says roughly, finally turning to look at Marco.   
'Okay,' Marco says softly, dropping his gaze.   
'Shit, I didn't mean, shit. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for starting shit with Jaeger again and I'm sorry for snapping at you.' Jean says thumping his head lightly back against the wall. 'I'm... I'm sorry.'  
Marco looked over at him. Head against the wall, eyes closed he looked so tired and lost. Before he can stop himself Marco leans over and presses a gentle kiss against Jean's cheek. Jean's eyes fly open, turning to look at Marco, confusion and shock running through him.  
Marco smiled softly and slipped his hand into Jean's.   
'You don't have to apologise to me, I get it. Give yourself a break, we're all running on edge. You're allowed to break sometimes.' Marco said.   
Jean just looked at him, eyes gazing back into Marco's own. He couldn't read the expression, panic bubbled up in Marco. Shit no, he shouldn't have kissed him. Jean hated him now. His chest ached. Jean hated him and he won't want to be friends anymore. All because he couldn't stop himself. A stupid kiss on the cheek, why did he do it?! Jean hated him. He needed to apologise, to say... something... anything. He went to pull his hand away from Jean's, but Jean just gripped his hand tighter, his other hand coming up to cup Marco's face. Everything around them seemed to dissolve as Jean leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste, barely anything and yet it was everything.   
'Marco I,' Jean began when their lips parted. Their faces barely apart, his breath ghosting over Marco's mouth. He didn't get to finish as Marco threw caution to the wind and joined their mouths once more.   
Jean's lips were soft against his, soft and warm and everything Marco had ever dreamed of. Slowly they deepened the kiss. Jean licking his tongue along Marco's bottom lip asking for entrance, Marco happily obliging.  
Jean finally let go of Marco's hand, instead gripping his side pulling them closer together. Marco let himself be pulled onto Jean's lap, straddling his outspread legs. Never breaking the kiss, Marco laced his fingers through soft brown hair, as they lost themselves in each other. 

He didn't know how long it had been. It felt like seconds and an eternity all at once. Breathless they finally broke apart, Marco resting his forehead against Jean's.   
'Fuck,' Jean whispered, barely audible.   
'Yeah.' Was all Marco could manage to respond.   
Marco felt as light as feather, his whole body humming in happiness. For so long he’d dreamed of this, of holding Jean close.  
Jean's cheeks we're dusted pink as he smiled up at Marco. His hands resting on Marco's hips. Marco ran his fingers along the edge of his jaw, before wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck and leaning in to capture those lips once more with his own.   
They stayed like that, immersed in each other. Slow languid kisses shared as the sun faded around them.

From the opposite side of the courtyard Sasha smiled, and as she stuffed the last piece of bread in her mouth she mumbled with glee,  
'I fucking knew it!'


End file.
